


Hello (Again) Kitty

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hello Kitty doesn’t have much appeal to Iroha anymore, she falls in love with Sanrio again thanks to a certain teacher. [Related to a series I have not yet started]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello (Again) Kitty

It was another exhausting day of work. She sighed, pulling at her uncomfortable frilly outfit.

Once upon a time, she had enjoyed working for Sanrio. When they hired her she was excited to work for her dream company. But now…

Things were much different now. The constant attention she was getting as a Sanrio spokesperson was too much for her. People only knew her for her idol persona, and she hardly ever had privacy nowadays. The stalking and harassment never seemed to cease.

It was enough to make anyone paranoid and cry. She strolled around the Sanrio store, glancing around with mild disgust.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hand on her shoulder. She flinched, swatted the hand away, and screamed. It was somewhat of a knee-jerk reflex to being touched suddenly, especially after having so many “admirers” disregard her personal space.

“PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME! PERVERT! SECURITY!!”

The man threw his hands up in the air to show they were empty and meant no harm. He certainly looked harmless: somewhat mousy looking young man with glasses; he looked tired though his eyes held a boundless energy.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t call security I didn’t mean–”

“Should’ve thought of that before you went and tried to grab me, you PERVERT.”

“I’m not a pervert!”

“Yes you are!”

“I’M NOT…!”

“Then what the hell did you grab me for??”

“I’m not doing anything! I’m just… I’m just a teacher and I wanted to buy a few prizes for my students for doing well on their tests and I’m at loss at what to buy for the girls, alright? I wanted some employee’s help!”

“… What? Do… you know who I am?”

“An employee? I’m sorry I assumed wrong but you were dressed head to toe in Hello Kitty so I assumed that even if you weren’t an employee you could at least help me out.”

Iroha scoffed. This guy had no idea that she was an idol. But somehow this was relieving nonetheless, and she agreed to help him.

“Fine. Come with me I’ll show you some of these things.”

He nodded. They walked around the store together and she showed him various things. As they spent more time together, she became increasingly less tense.

“So this one is My Melody! She’s really popular with the girls nowadays.”

“I see… I’ll take some of these then.”

“Oh! Badtz Maru is really cute too!”

“Ehhhhhh? But he looks like a bad boy. Are you sure girls are into this stuff…?”

Iroha laughed and smiled. It’s been a while since she had genuinely smiled. She was so used to giving fake plastic smiles for her job during photo shoots, that it felt refreshing.

Before long, he had finished finalizing his purchases and they were to part ways.

“Thank you– um…”

“Iroha. My name is Iroha.”

“Ah. Iroha. Thank you for all you’ve done, Iroha.”

“It’s no problem!”

His face lights up. “Ah! I think I’ll give you a token of my appreciation! Close your eyes.”

“What are you doing–”

“Just close them and trust me ok?”

She laughs, and closes her eyes. She feels him holding her hand. The curiosity was too overwhelming, and she opened one eye to peek.

He slipped one of the plastic Hello Kitty rings he had bought just earlier. He soon noticed her looking.

“Hey you peeked!”

Before she could slip the ring off or protest, he playfully runs away and waves.

“Thank you for everything, Iroha-chan!”

“H-hey…!”

He left before she could say anything more.

She glanced down at the plastic trinket resting softly on her ring finger and touched it gently.

“I almost forgot why I loved Hello Kitty so much, but now I think I remember…”

She smiled. She really wanted to see him someday again and thank him properly…

“WAIT…! I NEVER GOT HIS NAME!!”


End file.
